


Three-body Problem

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scene, Scandal in Belgravia, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking into Karachi with a saber was the least thing he could do for her. Of course, he could also do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-body Problem

He still remembers her measurements. Hard to forget when the first time he laid eyes on that perfectly sculpted body she was naked as the day she was born. Even when the circumstances were rather distracting. 

Certainly, finding oneself not soon after that face to barrel with a handgun of the US provenience was highly unusual. At least he made sure that those incompetent CIA morons would think twice before bothering him again. 

The next time they had a full evening together but it was still far from ideal. She was too sure of herself and he was played like a schoolboy, or so it seemed. Of course, there’s many a slip twixt cup a lip, and you shouldn’t count your... photographs... before they are... locked. The world didn’t end – and yet, there was no time for dinner. 

Thus the first time they could really appreciate each other came in Karachi, the night after her second supposed death. Intervening her untimely demise was sentimental, yes, but also challenging. Slipping out of London despite the all-seeing CCTV network, securing the place, bribing the right people, pulling the right strings at the right time – it was quite a scheme. 

Honestly, and his younger brother really thought he could just waltz in there, disguised like a dragon-slayer, and save his damsel from the beheading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Henri Poincaré studied the 'three-body problem' (the determination of a dynamic system consisting of three bodies) in 1887, becoming one of the first proponents of the Chaos Theory with his proof that there is no general analytical solution for the three-body problem given by classic mathematics. 
> 
> Also, there's only one more vague idea up my sleeve for this series, so I am imploring of you, my readers, give me prompts:)


End file.
